Present for you
by bored spitless
Summary: Jiraya bets tsunade can't live without her sake. she takes the bet. what happens when she loses? read and find out. ONE-SHOT maybe? also i think i might've spelled Jiraiya wrong in this so don't tell me but thanks for noticing.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story. I don't know if I'll continue or leave it were it's at. I guess it depends on you. So review and I may write more.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

________________________________________________________________________

Jiraya tried to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably.

Tsunade was having trouble keeping her anger in check. She wanted to kill Jiraya.

"Can I come in?"

"Is it really that cold outside?"

"Yes!!"

Jiraya moved out of the doorway so Tsunade could walk in. He looked at her ass in the red band.

"Here I am. I followed the bet."

Jiraya nodded and was thankful for making that bet.

*** Flashback ***

Jiraya watched Tsunade as she frantically search for her sake.

"Were the hell is it?"

Jiraya looked at the plant in the corner and saw a sake bottle. He wondered how long it would take her to find it.

After Tsunade destroyed her office, she looked at the plant. "Oh my God!! My sake!!!"

Jiraya rolled his eyes at her addiction. But he didn't care when she started jumping.

When she stopped, she chugged half of the bottle down.

Jiraya shook his head. "If I had known you would've become an alcoholic, I wouldn't have ever given you sake."

"Hey shut up. I'm not an alcoholic."

"Oh right explains why your office is destroyed."

Tsunade looked around and her eyebrows shot up. "Right." She shook her head and said, "I'm not an alcoholic."

"The first stage is denial."

"Jiraya. I will beat you."

"Won't."

"Wanna bet?"

"You'll lose but fine. You give up sake for a week and you can beat me and I won't fight back." Tsunade grew very interested with this bet. "If you don't then you have to…" Jiraya thought about it. "You'll have to show up on my doorstep dressed as a present."

"Fine. It'll be fun beating you. Literally and figuratively."

"Don't count all your ducks yet. I'll enjoy seeing my new present."

*** End Flashback***

Explains how Tsunade was standing there looking like a present. She had two long strips of red ribbon, the thickest possible, around her boobs and ass. She also wore an extremely ticked off expression.

'Stupid Jiraya. Always messing with me. If he just left alone' thought Tsunade.

***Flashback 2***

It was the sixth day of their bet. It looked like Tsunade might actually win a bet.

Jiraya couldn't have that. He liked his face in one piece.

So what does he do? He invites Tsunade out for dinner.

"Hey Tsunade."

"What old perv? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways, I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

"Bullshit you are. I'm too busy."

"Sleeping?"

"Screw you perv."

"Don't get mad at me if I hit the screw on the head, hag."

"If I go, were you takin' me?"

"The new restaurant."

"You need a reservation."

"Got one."

Tsunade looked for an excuse. Unfortunately, she found none. She grudgingly accepted. "Fine. Later pick me up okay. I'm not walking by the way."

"Admit it. You like Gamabunta."

"I'll admit it to no one."

"Fine."

Poof.

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

Later that day, closer to night…

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken Gamabunta!"

"You picked him!"

Tsunade almost fell off him.

"Oh shit Tsunade! How many times do I have to tell you to hang on?!"

"Maybe a million more times will do the trick!"

When they (finally) reached the restaurant, Tsunade fell to the ground and kissed it. "I'm never getting on that toad again! So help me God!"

"That's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time."

"You said that last time too."

Tsunade glared daggers at him.

They walked in and were immediately seated.

They ordered and their food was brought out and a …

Bottle of sake.

Tsunade stared at the bottle. Her precious.

Jiraya picked up the bottle and poured out two drinks. "Here old hag. Let's put aside our differences." He held out a cup to her. "Oh wait. You aren't allowed to have any. Well I'll just drink yours." And he slammed back both shots.

Tsunade whimpered and pouted.

Jiraya grinned devilishly and asked the waiter, "Can I get a sake bomb? Me and the lady will share. Oh wait. You can't have sake, huh Tsunade?"

"I will kill you."

"Hopefully after I see my present."

"The waiter returned with the sake bomb and Jiraya said, "Oh excuse me. I have to go to the little, pervs room." He got up and left to the restroom.

Tsunade's eyes bored holes into the sake bottle. She looked over at the restrooms and didn't see Jiraya. So, she gulped down that bomb as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly, Jiraya popped out of nowhere and said, "Aha!! Caught you red handed! You lost the bet! I'm going to enjoy my present."

Tsunade shot up and looked around for an escape route. She kneed Jiraya and screamed "You bastard!"

Meanwhile, Jiraya shouted, "Ahhhh!!!! My goods!" and he collapsed on the floor.

"This doesn't count!"

"It does present!"

"I hate you!!"

"Join the club! Special membership deal. Limited time offer."

Tsunade kicked him and stormed off. But not before Jiraya shouted, "I'll see you tomorrow present!"

***End Flashback2***

And that's how Tsunade ended up on Jiraya's doorstep.

She turned and glared at Jiraya. Who was staring at her ass. Jiraya's eyes shot up to Tsunade's face and he smiled sheepishly. "What now?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I do like unwrapping presents."

"Oh hell no. Keep your perverted hands over there."

"But it's bad form to leave a present unwrapped."

"I don't care." Tsunade took her eyes off Jiraya so she could look around. (Big mistake)

When she faced Jiraya again, he was a lot closer.

His hands reached out and Tsunade tried to block them.

Either she wasn't trying very hard or Jiraya was very good because soon you see a red ribbon fall on the floor."

"BOOBIES!!!"

Tsunade looked down and covered them. She glared at Jiraya.

She was prepared to hit him, when Jiraya said, "I love you."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it and replaced it with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"I lurve you."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You only love me for my boobs."

"Those are two fine points but no. I love you."

Tsunade suspiciously glared at him and then she walked up to him and…

Blank. What happens next? I don't know. You tell me. Literally. Send reviews to me and what ever I get I will write into a chapter. I'll give you credit and everything. So review, rate comment read. I don't care. Just enjoy. Gracias (thanks)


	2. LimonLemon

**I promised I would write more. Someone gave me the suggestion for a lemon but I forget who. I'll find out later, so you person (not sure if they're a guy or girl) I will put your name up when I find it. Anyways, here's my first hetro- lemon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^sexy^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"_I lurve you."_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You only love me for my boobs."_

"_Those are two fine points but no. I love you."_

_Tsunade suspiciously glared at him and then she walked up to him and…_

Grabbed his face and kissed him. Jiraya's eyes widened a split second before they closed and he kissed Tsunade back. His hands traveled to the second band around her ass and he pulled so it landed on the floor. His hands curved around her ass and he pulled her closer to him. So close, she felt _everything. _

Jiraya slipped his tongue into her mouth and hauled her body up so her legs could wrap around his waist.

Tsunade wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and ground her mound into the hard ridge of his erection. She separated her mouth from his so she could moan out.

Jiraya watched helplessly as Tsunade ground her body into his. He needed to get out of his clothes. They were too tight on him. He felt like he was on fire.

"Tsunade. Stop. Stop for a second."

Tsunade looked down at him through half-lidded eyelids. She didn't want to stop since it felt so good to touch him like this after so many years of wanting to. "Why?"

"I need to get naked."

Tsunade nodded as she lowered her legs to the ground. "Okay."

Jiraya quickly stripped off the red vest type thing he wore then stripped himself of the green shirt from his body.

Tsunade didn't let him continue stripping because she smashed her body close to his and yanked his head down to her mouth.

Jiraya helplessly kissed her back. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and pushed his erection into her stomach, wanting to be inside her.

Tsunade moaned around his tongue and stuck her hands into his pants and around his stiff, engorged cock.

Jiraya separated their mouths and tried not to come in her hand. Her small hand felt wonderful. She stroked from the head down to the base and back up. His head fell back involuntarily as he groaned deeply. He thrust his hips into her hand, trying to get her to hurry up.

Tsunade caught on. Her hand began traveling up and down, up and down on his cock faster and faster. He gripped her ass and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, one hand removed from her ass and settled on her breast. "Ahh!!"

Jiraya smirked down at her a second before his mouth settled over her breast. He sucked deeply and rolled his tongue around her nipple and then flattened it against the roof of his mouth.

She removed her hands from his pants and threaded her fingers through his hair. She held him to her breast as she dropped her head back.

He moved back and sucked eagerly on her nipple. He gently bit down on it, causing her to arch forward. "More," she breathed.

Jiraya smirked around the stiff peak in his mouth. Who knew Tsunade was so sensitive on her breast? He sucked on her breast a second more before he switched to the other one.

She involuntarily shivered in his touch. She removed her fingers from his hair so she could grip his strong shoulders. Her knees were giving out on her. She needed Jiraya to hold her up.

"Jiraya. I need more."

He could give her more. He knew he could. He removed his mouth from her breast and lifted her up off her feet and carried her to his room.

When he reached there, he quickly set her on his bed and stripped himself of his pants. He looked down at the beautiful goddess on his bed. Her hair was everywhere (he didn't even remember releasing it) her nipples were tight and glistening from when he had sucked on them. Their pink color was now a bright red. Farther down, past her flat stomach, was a patch of golden curls. There was very few since she waxed. Her legs were spread a little and he could see her pussy as it grew wetter. Her clit was engorged and begged for his touch. Jiraya licked his lips in anticipation.

Tsunade looked him over as well. Even as an older man, he was finely muscled. He was so strong and it showed in the tight, tension filled muscles all over his body. She licked her lips and gazed at the body she had lusted after for so long. His skin was just beginning to sweat and it gave his body a nice gleam. She left the sight of his pecks so she could gaze at his hard tight abdomen. It was clenched so tight, it was a wonder his spine didn't snap. She looked down, down at what she had desired for so long. His penis almost reached his navel and looked to be as thick as her wrist. Veins stood out darkly against the pale skin of his flesh. The head of his cock was beginning to glisten with the first few beads of pre-cum. She wanted to lick it off. Underneath that, lay his balls. They were pulled tight to his body and were covered in white hair. She wanted what lay inside them.

Tsunade lifted herself up from the bed and bent down until she could envelop the hard flesh with her mouth.

Jiraya gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Tsunade used her mouth on him. She sucked on the tip as her hands stroked up and down on the base. He groaned out. Then, her mouth moved lower on him, taking more into her mouth. He looked down into her eyes as she moved farther and farther down his cock.

Now he wasn't going to boast but his cock wasn't small. He'd measured against the boy once and found out he was at least 9 inches. He lost to the boy but that wasn't important now.

He continued to watch as she swallowed more of his dick into the tight depths of her mouth. Then… he reached the clenching depths of her throat. His head fell back and his hands gripped her head even as he pulled out of her mouth then back into it.

Tsunade's eyes widened as he began pumping his hips and cock into her mouth. His hands held her head still for the penetration of his cock. It slid along her tongue and touched the back of her throat. Her moments fear disappeared as he pulled back until he was almost free of her mouth, then surged back to her throat. She involuntarily swallowed around the thick throbbing piece of meat in her mouth. The hair at the base of his cock tickled her nose as he pushed forward. She reached up and fondled his balls. She rolled them around and felt as they tightened in her hand.

Jiraya dropped his head back again and gritted his teeth even as his eyes closed. He stopped pumping his hips and let her have her fun with his cock. "Come on baby, suck my cock. Yeah that feels good."

At the gravelly tone of his voice, Tsunade knew he wasn't going to last long. Not only that but it caused more of her juices to spill out of her creamy pussy. She began sucking on his hard cock faster and faster. Her mouth became a tight vise.

Jiraya needed to make her stop. If not, he was going to come in her mouth. "Tsunade. You need to stop. I'm gonna come."

If possible, her suckling mouth sped up. "Damn it Tsunade!" He pushed his hips into her mouth just as his balls drew tighter and exploded.

Tsunade gulped down the thick streams of cum that landed on her tongue. She gulped it down greedily.

When he was empty, Jiraya pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her on her back. She willingly went. She noticed he was still hard and wanted him inside her deeply, as far as he could go.

Jiraya had other plans. Jiraya's plans consisted of driving his sweet goddess insane with pleasure with his mouth and hands and then sliding into her.

"Jiraya. Come here." Jiraya looked at her pleasure filled face and wanted to relent. Yet, he hadn't shown her what he could do. Yet.

He smiled sexily then slid in between her muscular thighs. "Do you want me Tsunade? Tell me."

"Yes. Yes. Jiraya. Now." She tried to grab his arms so she could drag him up her body. He didn't move. "Jiraya."

He smirked down at her then kissed her on her beautifully pouting mouth. He kissed her briefly then slid down her body so he could pay homage to her large, thrusting breast. He licked the slope of one then slide to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She arched closer, wanting more. He bit gently on her nipple even as his hand came up and rubbed and rolled her unattended nipple. She moaned deeply and thrust closer to his mouth. "Jiraya. Fill me. I need you."

Jiraya smiled around the flesh in his mouth then removed his hands and mouth from her breast and continue sliding down her body. She huffed angrily. She pushed her hands into his hair and tried to drag him back up her body. He refused.

He reached her thighs and gave them a quick kiss then pushed them farther apart so he could rest his large frame in between them.

Tsunade breathed in roughly as she looked down at the position he was in. She held her breath and waited.

He smiled up her delicious body. Then he looked down at the place he rested. Her lovely pussy was poised in front of his mouth and begged to be kissed. He looked at how her flesh gleamed and wondered what she tasted like.

Tsunade looked up the ceiling and tried not to come as he breathed- _breathed!_ - over the most sensitive part of her body. Then he leaned in a pressed a closed mouth kiss on her throbbing clit.

"Ahh! Oh Jiraya!! More."

Jiraya smirked against her flesh. He leaned in a licked her whole wet slot. She arched her back. He returned his tongue to her opening and stuck his tongue inside and began thrusting it in and out. She lifted her hips trying to push it in further. He pushed her hips down with one arm and used his other hand to stroke his fingers inside her body. He thrust one finger inside her body and arched it up. Her mouth opened as she screamed and her hips followed the motion of his fingers. He pulled out his finger and added a second one while his mouth sucked on her clit.

"Ahhhhh!!!! Jiraya!! More! I Need- Ahhhhh!!!"

He smiled against her flesh as he pumped three of his fingers in her faster and faster. His tongue returned to her wet opening and he stuck it inside her, just as she came.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Oh Jiraya!!!!! I'm coming!!!! Oh Jiraya, Don't stop!!!!"

Her hips thrusted up into his mouth even as her internal muscles clenched tightly around his tongue and fingers.

Jiraya swallowed all the juices that fell out of her tight body and continued to thrust his fingers inside her until she finally collapsed back on the bed.

Tsunade looked up at the ceiling amazed. What he could do with his tongue. Goodness.

Jiraya climbed up her body and smiled down at her. "Mmmm. You taste good."

Tsunade blushed at his words. She blushed even deeper when he kissed her mouth and she tasted herself.

Jiraya looked down at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

Tsunade nodded as he sat up and grabbed a condom from his bedside table. He opened it and rolled it down his throbbing piece of flesh. He grabbed a hold of his cock and positioned it at the opening of her body. He slowly pushed in.

Tsunade's head thrashed on the bed as he sank in deeper and deeper into her body, going incredibly slowly. He grabbed her hips and held her still as he tried to not come yet. Man her body was still tight.

Tsunade had enough of his slow pace so she pushed up; meeting his body and he sank fully into her body. They both moaned out.

Jiraya looked down at her and grimaced. She was so tight. He slowly pulled his hips back then thrust them into her again. He continued to push into her tight body slowly, trying to drive her insane.

Tsunade wanted more. She wanted it faster. "Faster Jiraya. Harder. Please," she breathed.

Jiraya groaned but denied her plea. His hips began pushing into her slower and slower. He reached down with his left hand and began rubbing her clit. He stroked slowly and firmly then would switch to gently pinching it and lightly pulling.

NO matter what he did, Tsunade enjoyed it. She screamed and begged and pleaded for more, for him to go deeper, faster. He ignored her.

In and out in and out, he continued to push. Sweat dripped from his brow and ran in rivulets down his body.

Tsunade thrashed violently on the bed, trying to make Jiraya hurry. His slow pace was driving her mad. The slow leisure pace of in and out. In and out. In and out. It wasn't enough. She needed it faster.

"Jiraya!!!! Please!!! Fuck me faster!!! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Jiraya's hips pummeled into the hokage's tight snatch. In out in out. The wet sounds of flesh striking each other were heard and were also punctuated by their deep groans and moans.

"Oh Tsunade. You feel so good!" Jiraya dropped his head and closed his eyes and willed his body not to lose it and come too early. "Man. I love you Tsunade. I truly do."

Tsunade dragged her fingernails down his back and arched as she came. She screamed in completion. Her head fell back in ecstasy as she saw stars.

Jiraya felt her internal muscles clenching around him and knew he wouldn't last much longer. His thrusting hips picked up speed and he moved inside her faster and faster.

Tsunade felt herself climbing the precipice to release again. With a few fast thrust and she would come again.

Jiraya couldn't stop his motions. He was thrusting into her faster and faster. His hands dug into her hips and he knew bruises would be left but he didn't really care at this point. Tsunade's fingernails dragged down his back as he moved faster.

"Ji-Jiraya. Faster. Ahhh. Oh fuck. Fuck. Jiraya. Faster harder. Oh man."

Jiraya dropped his head into her neck and grabbed bit the flesh where her shoulder and neck met.

That was it for Tsunade. Her head thrashed back as she screamed out Jiraya's name. Jiraya removed his mouth and gutturally screamed as he felt his release hit him.

Jiraya collapsed onto his elbows and rested his head next to hers. He sucked in deep mouthfuls of sweaty air. Tsunade relaxed her legs and stared at the ceiling. She thought, _'Man, if I'd known he would be this good in bed, I would have slept with him years ago.'_

Jiraya chuckled as she breathed those words.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

Jiraya slowly rolled off her and lay next to her and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not bragging here, but I've slept with lots of women and it's never been like that."

"You're such a liar."

"Serious." He turned his head and looked at her.

"No. I believe you've never felt like that during sex. I know I haven't. You're a liar because you haven't slept with lots of women."

"That hurts me."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're mine and if you ever sleep with another woman, I will castrate you."

"Does Naruto count?"

Tsunade quickly turned and looked at him confused. "Say what?"

"Well, I don't like sleeping next to guys so, I asked Naruto if he could be a girl while we slept and he agreed. No funny business. I swear."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and snuggled into her pillow.

"Can I stay here?"

"This is you're house remember?"

"Now I do."

Tsunade rolled her eyes again and snuggled into him. Jiraya smiled and pulled her in close to him.

"Goodnight Jiraya."

"Goodnight Tsunade."

A few minutes later…

"I love you."

"You know I already do."

"Say it anyways."

"I love you Hokage Tsunade. I've always loved you and I-"

"Just shut up and sleep."

Jiraya smiled in his sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**passion**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Wow. I didn't know I could write a straight lemon. Hm. Well. You don't have to review this chapter, because I feel awkward about reviewing a lemon so I know others must feel that way too. Hm. Well, I uh, will be writing another ending for this. A non-lemon ending. I hope you'll review that one. I don't know when I'll be done with that. Also, to ****archiemouse. He/She/It requested a lemon. Well, not necessarily requested but thought it would be better. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. (that sounds dirty) anyways, you don't have to review. I guess, that's it. Adios. **


End file.
